


The 100: 3x08 Episode Tag

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 3x08 because I felt it was missing a Kabby scene. Kabby. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100: 3x08 Episode Tag

**3x08 episode tag**  
By Alasse Fefalas 

"No." Abby looked at Kane, pain in her eyes. Her lips were pulled into a tight line, her jaw set. "I can't allow you to do this." 

Kane sighed and wrapped her hands around his. "I'm not asking for permission, Abby." A small smile lifted the corner of his lips. "You're not my chancellor anymore." 

"This is suicide, Marcus," she said, her hands tightening around his. "It's too risky." 

"I have to do it, Abby. This is the only way to end the blockade. If I don't do this, we're either going to starve to death or end up killed by the Grounders or worse, Pike." 

"This is treason! Kidnapping Pike!" Abby shook her head. "If it doesn't work, you know he's going to kill you." Her voice faltered at the end. No, she couldn't imagine it if he got caught. 

Kane touched her cheek gently. "I know." He bent down and placed a light kiss her other cheek. "That's why I'm telling you my plan." 

Abby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine," she said finally, "I'll help." 

This time, it was Kane who shook his head. "No," he said. "If anything happens to me, I need you to be here, Abby. Arkadia needs a chancellor who's not Pike. If it's not me, at least let it be you." 

"Marcus..." 

"Abby, please. Promise me you won't be a part of this." Kane pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. "Please." 

The sting of tears made Abby blink them away. Cupping his jaw in her hands, she kissed him. "Okay," she breathed when they parted. "But you have to promise to come back to me." 

"I'll try my hardest," he promised. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent that he loved so much. "I'll come back to you." 

She cradled him in her arms, resting her head on his. "You'd better." 

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a Kabby fic (yes, I count the first fic I wrote a Kabby fic) but 3x08 was so intense and it seemed to be missing a Kabby scene (to me) and I just had to write this! I hope this kind of fills it a bit. Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
